la fin des temps
by yu yevon
Summary: il y a déja eut cette catastrophe mais elle est sur le point de se reproduire chapitre 2
1. Default Chapter la lettre de merlin

La lettre de Merlin.  
  
Harry était dans le train pour Poudlard, il allait enter en 6 ème année. Il regarda par la fenêtre , il ne faisait pas très beau ,c'était gris et il n'allait pas tardé à pleuvoir  
  
-Hé Harry à quoi tu penses ?Demanda Ron.  
  
-Ho, à rien.  
  
-Je me réjouis, dit Hermione. Cette année on a 7 cours de plus. On va devoir travailler le samedi.  
  
-Ho non, soupira Ron !!!On aura plus le samedi pour faire la grasse- matinée !!!  
  
-Hé non.  
  
On devrait faire une manif, ricana Harry.  
  
Ha, ha , ha, très drôle, dit Ron.  
  
Le train s'arrêta et tout le monde décendit.  
  
Quand Harry , Ron et Hermione eurent bien mangé, ils montèrent dans leur salle commune .  
  
-On a quoi comme cour demain, dit Ron ?  
  
-Potion !!! Soupira Harry.  
  
-Bon dit à Rogue Que je me suis suicidé.  
  
-Même si tu le faisait, je suis sur qu'il pourrait te faire revivre juste pour te donner une retenue et te laisser crever après.  
  
-Un prof ne pourrait pas faire ça Harry !!!S'exclama Hermione.  
  
-Je rigole, dit Harry.  
  
-bon, moi je suis crevée, je vais me coucher. Bonne nuit les garçons.  
  
-Bonne nuits dirent Harry et Ron.  
  
-Moi aussi je suis crevé, bonne nuits Harry.  
  
-Bonne nuit Ron.  
  
Ron alla se coucher et Harry commença à ranger ses affaires et alla aussi se coucher.  
  
Le lendemain Harry se réveilla tard. Il s'habilla et courut dans les couloirs pour ne pas rater le cour(qu'il n'avait pas envie de rater car Rogue le lui aurait fait payer cher).Quand il arriva, il y avait les élève mais pas le prof.  
  
Tout le monde attendit pendant 10 minutes et la porte s'ouvrit. C'était le professeur Dumbledore.  
  
-Votre professeur Rogue est malade et il ma dit que vous deviez prendre vos nouveaux livres qu'on vient de vous monter dans vos dortoirs et que vous deviez lire de la page 1 à la page 665.  
  
-Ron était fou de joie de ne pas voir rogue mais exaspéré de devoir lire toutes ces pages. Le professeur Dumbledore sortit et tout le monde monta aux dortoirs.  
  
Harry pris son livres et découvrit une lettre. Elle était très vieille, il y avait un peu de moisissure dessus. Et au milieu il y avait un écusson avec les lettres :L.C.D.  
  
Il se demanda de qui elle pouvait être. Alors il l'ouvrit et lut : de Merlin à la L.C.D.  
  
Et il lut la suite. 


	2. tourbillon de nuage

Merci beaucoup à ceux qui mon écrit !!!!!!  
  
Tourbillons dans le ciel.  
  
(la suite de la lettre)  
  
J'ai réussi à l'avoir, nous n'aurons plus d'ennuis.  
  
Mais la deuxième ma échappée mais je la retrouverais. Elle doit s'être cachée dans le lac près de Pré-au-lard  
  
Je vais prévenir les habitants. Je vous attends là bas. Il faudra que vous apportiez un dragon au cas ou.  
  
Et prenez le plus de monde possible car si nous la trouvons je ne pourrais pas vous aider !!! Je suis très affaibli depuis que j'ai vaincu l'autre. J'espère que vous la trouverez et que le monde ne vive plus ce que nous avons vécu. Fait quand même attention elle est plus forte que l'autre. Prenez aussi des médecins car vous en aurez besoins.  
  
Bonne chance, je vous rejoins dès que j'ai repris des forces.  
  
Le 7 du 9,1542  
  
Quand Harry eut fini de lire la lettre, il se demanda ce qu'était la L.C.D.  
  
Il descendit et en parla avec Ron et Hermione. Il leur lit la lettre et demanda à Hermione si elle s'avait qui était la L.C.D.   
  
-Je ne sais pas, répondit Hermione. Je n'en ais jamais entendu parlé. Mais peut-être que dans mes livres je trouverais mais cela va me prendre un moment. Pendant ce temps aller voir à la bibliothèque.  
  
Hermione monta dans son dortoir.  
  
-Bon, ben on n'a plus qu'a chercher à la bibliothèque, dit Harry.  
  
-Ouais ! Et si on ne trouve rien on ira demander aux profs.  
  
-Bon aller c'est parti, dit Harry.  
  
Pendant 2 jours ils cherchèrent. Mais Hermione trouva juste qu'il y a 1455 ans il y avait eut une catastrophe, mais que tout le monde essayait de l'oublier.  
  
Harry alla à la réserve la nuit et chercha.. Pour finir il trouva un livre qui s'appelait : Exploits des Grands Sorciers du Millénaire.  
  
Harry rentra dans son dortoir et le montra à Ron et Hermione.  
  
-Super, dit Hermione. C'est exactement ce que je cherchais. Elle le pris et dit : Je le lis et je vous ferrai un résumé.  
  
-Elle fait sûrement ça pour être la première a savoir quelque chose, dit Ron.  
  
-De toutes façons, on va le savoir aussi, allons nous coucher car demain : Métamorphose. Avec Mcgonagall, elle nous dira sûrement quelque chose.  
  
Harry monta dans son dortoir et regarda par la fenêtre : le temps était de plus en plus pire : on aurait dit qu'une tornade allait se préparer. Les nuages formaient un cercle qui faisait que sur tout le pays il fasse moche mais que sur le lac il faisait beau.  
  
Harry pensa que c'était bizarre car « elle » était dans un lac près de Prè- au-lard. Harry était trop fatiguer pour ce demander s'il y avait un rapport. Il alla se coucher et s'endormis très vite car à passer toute la journée à chercher quelque chose ça fatigue.  
  
Le lendemain Hermione leur expliqua que L.C.D. voulait dire : Lute contre les chimères dévastatrices.  
  
-Une chimère ? Demanda Ron.  
  
-Oui ! Les chimères sont des animaux peu sociables et les chimères dévastatrices sont des chimères qui arrive à souffler une ville en une attaque mais elles ont disparus il y a déjà très longtemps. Le seul qui arriva à en détruire une est Merlin !!!  
  
-Et les autres, dit Ron.  
  
-Elles sont mortes car Merlin a détruit la seule femelle comme ça c'était bon il n'y aurait plus d'?uf car les chimères naissent dans des ?ufs. Souvent dans des lieus Humides.  
  
La journée passa et quand vint le soir Harry regarda le lac il y allait avoir une tempête. Il alla se coucher et s'endormi.  
  
BRAOM !!!Un éclair fit sursauter, il regarda l'heur : il était 3 heurs du matin, il alla regarder par la fenêtre et il vit que touts les éclairs allaient en direction du lieu ou il faisait beau hier.  
  
Tout à coup, il vit quelque chose sortir du lac. C'était une tête de taureau avec 2 immenses cornes. Harry avait vu quand il était à l'école normale (pour les moldus)une image du Minotaure. Cette chose ressemblait à ça..  
  
Elle sortit de l'eau et commença à venir en direction de l'école. 


End file.
